Bus Policy proposed amendment
Bus Use Policy Definitions: *IDEA - Ikaluktutiak District Education Authority *Regular bus driver - the person hired by the IDEA to operate the school bus during the school busing program *Certified bus driver - a person who has produced a valid class 4 driver's licence, a clean criminal record and vulnerable sector check *Daycare - Cambridge Bay Childcare Association Priorities Priorities for the IDEA school bus usage shall be as follows: #School activities and or school sponsored functions. #Other community based educational groups. #Other community usage. Procedures These procedures apply to all groups wanting to use the bus, including teachers: #Arrange for a bus driver – preference is to use the regular school bus driver. #Request the IDEA for authorization to use the bus. Request must be made in writing and submitted using the attached Application for Bus Usage form. #Prior to granting permission the IDEA will contact the Kullik Ilihakvik school secretary to verify that the bus (and driver) is available on the requested date. #Although approval will be decided by the IDEA, permission will be communicated by the Chair, Vice-Chair or Secretary/Treasurer. #Whenever the regular school bus driver uses the bus for school activities, they will be paid their regular rate of pay and a time sheet is to be filled out by the driver and submitted to the Kullik Ilihakvik school secretary. #For other community usage the driver will be paid whatever the group and driver have agreed on. In no way will the IDEA be responsible for paying the driver. Certified Bus Drivers Any person wishing to be certified as a bus driver must produce, a valid class 4 driver's licence, a clean criminal record (CRC) and vulnerable sector (VS) check for insurance purposes prior to driving. This must be done on an annual basis and the CRC and VS checks must be no more than three months old. The Kullik Ilihakvik school secretary will maintain a list of people who are certified bus driver. General Usage Prior to and after using the bus a representative of the IDEA and the organisation using the bus will perform a visual inspection. The school bus can go only as far as the archaeological sites on the road to Mount Pelly and can go to West Arm as far as the end of the main road, the Kullik Ilihakvik cabin but not on the cabin road. The bus can go across the metal bridge only when empty. Students/passengers need to walk across the bridge. Daycare Usage From time to time, the Cambridge Bay Childcare Association requests to use the bus for their activities. The IDEA wishes to support the daycare, therefore the daycare has agreed to cover the costs for diesel and driver. When the daycare uses the regular bus driver the rate given on the attached Application for Bus Usage form will apply and the daycare will be billed. Prior to the daycare using the bus the IDEA will ensure the fuel tank on the bus is filled. Prior to returning the bus the daycare will ensure the fuel tank is filled. Other Community Usage For other community usage a flat daily rate (7 hours) will be charged and is listed on the attached form. This charge includes diesel but not the driver. A copy of this policy must be kept in the bus at all times. Any damages and/or accidents must be reported to the Chair, Vice-Chair or Secretary/Treasurer immediately Category:Proposed amendments